


На руинах

by punk_cake



Series: Dishonored [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Memories, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Она стояла там, на краю резной мраморной беседки, такая же, как и пятнадцать лет назад, точь-в-точь, идеальная во всех своих деталях: все в том же брючном костюме, с убранными волосами и золотой заколкой, переливающейся всеми оттенками солнечного света, иногда затемненного в тени огромных, проплывающих мимо китов; всё такая же уставшая, ужасно измученная, красивая и… живая.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Dishonored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942600
Kudos: 5





	На руинах

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! : измененная концепция устройства мироздания и Бездны. В данном au Джессамина не была привязана к Сердцу и не потерпела искажение личности после смерти.

_Мне плевать на Вселенную, если ты есть рядом_

_Пусть все сносит этот огненный шторм_

_Только лишь награди меня взглядом_

_В глаза скажи, что все хорошо_

Как много вещей порой ускользают из памяти… Эти странные обрывки воспоминаний, словно эхо дальнего, упущенного прошлого, каждый раз хаотичной канители болезненного, измученного скорбью сознания. Годы проходят. А легче не становится. 

Даты вдруг стали иметь так много смысла, так много значения. Порой, бывает, переворачиваешь календарь, и думаешь совершенно не о многочисленных планах и заботах, а о том, что же произошло в этот день пятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать пять лет назад… И ты вроде помнишь, вроде неуверенно связываешь кусочки событий между собой, но на смену радости, слез счастья, мимолетным поцелуям, прогулкам под звездами, вместо клятв, болезней и здравия, богатства и дней кризиса, все это вдруг сменяется лишь смертью. И вдруг значение приобретает только холодное тело на его руках и кровь… Так много крови. 

Он снова видел её стеклянный взгляд некогда бездонных серо-голубых глаз, устремленный вверх, к небу, цвет которого они повторяли, перед сознанием всплывал образ лица, медленно, но так явно теряющего свою свежесть; снова вглядывался в него еще пристальнее и мало-по-малу узнавал знакомые, столь милые для сердца, утерянные черты. В самом деле, Корво давно начинал понимать, что все еще держит их в памяти только из-за столь многочисленных портретов в Башне — слишком уж большую боль они доставляли. 

Он невольно вздрогнул от ужаса, когда убедился, что это действительно была она. Давно погребенная в земле Джессамина, милая Джессамина… Но отчего глаза так впали? Отчего эта страшная бледность и прозрачность кожи? Отчего все выражение так странно строго и холодно? Отчего губы так белы и выражают такое неземное спокойствие, что холодная дрожь мелкими мурашками пробегает по спине и волосам, заставляя сердце сжиматься, а легким не впускать воздух?.. Он словно бы забыл о том, какая ужасная участь её постигла, и тупо, бесцельно сжимал безжизненное тело в руках, не улавливая всего происходящего, а мысль все ускользала и ускользала…

Корво смотрел и чувствовал, что какая-то неизвестная, непреодолимая сила притягивает его глаза к этому столь знакомому, но чуждому лицу. Воображение рисовало картины, цветущие жизнью и счастьем, лорд забывал, что мертвая оболочка, лежавшая на его руках, на которую он бессмысленно смотрел, как на предмет, не имеющий ничего общего с его воспоминаниями, была _она_. И вдруг он помнил, видел её такой, какой Джессамина была когда-то: живой, веселой, улыбающейся, в цветах, черном костюме, бесконечных заботах и счастье; потом вдруг его взгляд останавливался, он снова судорожно вдыхал ледяной странный воздух, его поражала какая-нибудь черта в бледном лице, вспоминал ужасную действительность, содрогался, но не переставал смотреть. И снова мечты заменяли действительность, и снова сознание действительности разрушало мечты. 

Наконец, воображение устало, оно перестало обманывать, сознание тоже исчезло, и Корво совершенно забылся. Он не знал, сколько времени пробыл в таком состоянии, не знал, в чем оно заключалось, знал только то, что он потерял суть собственного существования и испытывал какое-то высокое, неизъяснимое для обывателя, и грустное наслаждение. Пока сила, невообразимая сила голоса, столь знакомого и забытого голоса, который он, бывало, слушал так много и так жадно на старых аудиографах, не заставила его выйти из транса и вздрогнуть.

— Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что именно с этого места Дануолл особенно прекрасен. 

Она стояла там, на краю резной мраморной беседки, такая же, как и пятнадцать лет назад, точь-в-точь, идеальная во всех своих деталях. А он отчего-то в досаде подумал, что сам обзавелся приличным количеством седых прядей, морщин, грузом лет и больше никак не мог быть достойным её, все в том же брючном костюме, с убранными волосами и золотой заколкой, переливающейся всеми оттенками солнечного света, иногда затемненного в тени огромных, проплывающих мимо китов; всё такой же уставшей, ужасно измученной, красивой и… живой. _Джессамина_. Она стояла и курила, медленно втягивая и выдыхая серебристый дым, клубящийся в воздухе причудливыми завитками, сошедших со страниц детских сказок, медленно растворяющийся в нем. Корво этого не любил, хотя и всегда присоединялся. Но сейчас, кажется, уже было все равно, не так ли?..

— Ты мог бы когда-нибудь подумать, что все будет… _Так_? 

Он медленно встал. Ноги не слушались, они словно бы налились свинцом и каждое движение доставляло ужасную боль и усталость. Это же все нереально, так? Очередной сон, глупая проделка Чужого, вечно пытающегося задеть раскаленными иглами за чувствительные точки, галлюцинация его окончательно съехавшего от горечи утраты сознания… Но она была _здесь_. Такая реальная, такая обычная. От неё все так же пахло дорогими духами и дымом, а в голосе читались неразлучные усталость и нежность, известная только ему одному. Как и пятнадцать лет назад. 

Руины Дануолла простирались под её ногами. Город, некогда великая столица Империи, огромное железное сердце, качавшее в себе тонны ворвани, китобойные суда, ремесленные изготовки на мелкую торговлю, тяжкие вздохи рабочих, сплетни аристократов и деньги, невероятное количество денег, золота и серебра; эта могучая машина поросла сорняками и покрылась плесенью. В воздухе завис густой, материальный запах смерти и разлагающихся трупов. От знаменитой Часовой башни осталась лишь развалина, река Ренхевен сама превратилась в зеркало и отражала адский огонь оранжевых небес, пропитанных копотью, кровью и хаосом. Он был разрушен — все дома, все постройки оставались лишь бледными тенями былого величия. На глазах стены рушились, подобно замкам из песка, и в воздух вздымались клубы пыли, которые смешивались с густым черным дымом, плававшим над городом, как чернила в воде. 

Корво видел и Дануоллскую башню. Свой _дом_ , дом его семьи, имперскую крепость, великий символ не только Дануолла и острова Гристоль, но и всей Империи. И в нем, подобно чумным крысам, злостным тараканам на грязной кухне, плодились и кишели ведьмы. Ковен Делайлы и она сама, восседающая на черепах своих врагов, стражи и мирных жителей, погибших, кажется, ни за что.

— Ты мог бы подумать, что Эмили Колдуин, _наша_ кровь и плоть, эта маленькая угловатая девочка, кричащее чудо, еще, кажется, совсем недавно укутанное в шелковые пеленки, однажды станет не просто императрицей, не просто взрослой женщиной, но единственной надеждой Островов? — Джессамина легким ловким движением стряхнула пепел на идеальную гладь мраморных полов, задумчиво провела по этому месту до блеска вычищенным носком аккуратных туфелек, и вздохнула. — Бывают дни, я не свожу с неё глаз. Так много наблюдаю за ней. Мне так жаль, — с секунду она молчала, будто бы пытаясь справиться со своим горем. — Ты хорошо воспитал её. Наша маленькая девочка очень похожа на отца.

— Скажи мне, я умер? — Корво пронзала мелкая дрожь, ему было холодно, несмотря на солнце, пробивающееся с их стороны мира. Ему было страшно. Нет, не от мысли о собственной смерти, не от мысли о мертвой возлюбленной, так спокойно стоящей рядом, лишь от мысли о том, где сейчас может находиться Эмили. От мысли о том, что он снова не смог её защитить.

— Нет, — Джессамина неопределенно и как-то отрешенно пожала плечами. Она говорила обо всем этом так, будто ничего необычного не происходило. Будто все было именно так, как и должно было быть. — Во всяком случае, ты можешь вернуться. Прямо сейчас наша дочь направляется к моей старшей сестре. Просто удивительно, как она мотает мне нервы даже после смерти. Ладно бы после смерти, но пятнадцать лет прошло! 

Она нервно усмехнулась, а тон её стал похожим на тот, которым она жаловалась на глупых советников после рабочего дня. Когда Джессамины не стало, их жизнь шла всё тем же чередом: Башня ложилась и вставала в те же часы и в тех же комнатах, утренний, вечерний чай, обед, ужин, — все было в обыкновенное время; столы, стулья стояли на тех же местах, ничего в доме и в их поведении не переменилось, только _её_ не было. И тогда казалось, что после такой неведомой для его сердца утраты всё должно было измениться, обыкновенный образ жизни казался оскорблением её памяти и слишком живо напоминал отсутствие и тогда Корво мог отдать что угодно, лишь бы снова услышать эти жалобы. 

Сейчас же, эта легкость и обыденность голоса почившей императрицы казалась чем-то до ужаса неправильным. Странным и чуждым, Корво не мог понять, уловить, от чего она так не по случаю спокойна, от чего ведет себя так, будто бы все нормально? Не она ли должна была пристыдить его за слишком малую или сильную скорбь? Не она ли должна была разъяснить, расставить точки, объяснить, как же ему жить дальше? Не она ли должна была быть возвышенным духом над всем мирозданием, знавшем все тайны и правильные обычаи? А она просто курила и говорила о раздражающей родственнице. Будто бы не было смерти, будто бы не было пятнадцати лет невыносимого одиночества.

— И если она победит… Нет, я бы сказала, _когда_ Эмили победит, ты вернешься, — а Джессамина продолжала свою речь, будто бы не замечая диковатого и растерянного взгляда возлюбленного. — Если захочешь.

— А ты?.. — А я, — она перебила, зная, что он хочет спросить, — все ещё мертва. Просто мне захотелось увидеть тебя… Все лучше, чем парить в пустой неосознанной невесомости, пока твое каменное тело стоит где-то в полуразрушенной тени былого замка. Не так ли? В самом деле, открою тебе страшный секрет — это мало чем отличается от смерти. Просто у тебя есть билет назад.

— Почему… Почему именно сейчас? Столько лет прошло, я просто… Я… 

Слова не подбирались. Они все казались какими-то ничтожными, неподходящими, слишком слабыми, чтобы описать все то, что он чувствовал. Джессамина с какой-то тоской посмотрела на него, впервые за все это время, и Корво отчего-то подумал, как долго ему не хватало одного её взгляда. Она выбросила окурок и смяла его под ногами.

— Я долго уже наблюдаю за этим миром, долго думаю о вас, все смотрю и смотрю… Мертвецы не должны этого делать, понимаешь? Слишком уж долго груз чуждого мне существования давит на плечи. Я исчезаю, — она проговорила это медленно, тихо, даже почти что шепотом, не спеша, с расстановкой, так, будто бы пыталась не только донести смысл сказанного до собеседника, но и до себя самой, пробуя сам этот факт на вкус. — Расскажи мне, Корво. Расскажи мне обо всех этих днях, когда мы были счастливы. Расскажи о важных вещах, которые произошли до и после… Я забываю. 

Он молчал, не зная, с чего и начать, не зная, что из всего этого помнил сам. Годы самоуничтожения, годы, за которые он пытался забыть, стереть из памяти, освободиться от груза чего-то лучшего, чем он имел тогда, но сейчас, как и Джессамина, чувствовал острую потребность вернуть все на свои места. _Вспомнить_.

— Помнишь тот день, когда я впервые увидел тебя? — он потупил взгляд, даже на мгновение закрыл глаза, в попытке восстановить все до мельчайших подробностей.

— Ты выронил шпагу, — так же медленно проговорила императрица и улыбнулась. — И весь покраснел, и раскланялся от смущения… 

Когда она улыбалась, как бы мило ни было её лицо до этого, оно становилось несравненно лучше, и кругом все как будто веселело и краски казались ярче, жизнь полнее. Корво подумалось, что если бы в тяжелые минуты жизни он бы мог хоть мельком видеть эту улыбку, то не знал бы, что такое горе и тяжесть. И сейчас отчего-то вдруг стало легче.

— Я подумал, что меня уволят!.. — сказал он уже как-то громче и живее, чувствуя азарт и какое-то былое, несравнимое удовольствие от возможности просто быть рядом и обсуждать эти маленькие моменты, такие близкие к сердцу. — А я подумала о том, какой ты странный. 

Они рассмеялись, но прошло несколько секунд, и снова воцарилась тишина. Столько лет прошло. Отчего он все еще держит это в памяти?..

— Помнишь, мы гуляли по крышам, под звездами? Я говорил, что это опасно, ты говорила, что я тебя защищу и все будет хорошо. И в самом деле, все всегда заканчивалось благополучно.

— Один раз был дождь, — она нахмурилась, собирая в сознании мелкие кусочки пазла, — я соскользнула и сильно ушибла руку. А ты долго ругался и беспокоился, просидел рядом всю ночь, так, будто бы это могло что-то изменить. Огромный был синяк. Пришлось придумывать оправдание перед отцом.

— Это было что-то глупое?

— Очень глупое!.. — Джессамина чувствовала странную неловкость, то ли от собственных поступков в восемнадцать лет, то ли от того, что как бы ни силилась, не могла вспомнить, что же именно она сказала родителю. — Мне кажется, он не поверил. И сейчас все видится так, что он обо всем знал, хотя никогда и не говорил об этом. Во всяком случае, не со мной.

— А ты хотела бы? — Корво облокотился на каменные перила. Светило солнце, но они оставались холодными, как лед. Город утопал в дыму, но воздух пропитался морским бризом и свежестью.

— Не уверена, — она сощурилась, — просто… Мне кажется, у всех есть желание дать родителям понять, что в жизни что-то изменилось. Отец не был хорошим примером воспитания, но все же. У меня оно тоже было. 

Эйхорн вошел в историю, как один из самых добросердечных и мудрых правителей Империи, однако сама Джессамина, да и Корво, будучи вечным её спутником, знали, что в семейных отношениях он был человеком весьма закрытым и холодным. Впрочем, как и его дочь. И она всегда об этом жалела.

— Ты… Ты помнишь, как узнала о своей беременности? Помнишь день, когда родилась Эмили? 

Джессамина посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, кажется, в самую душу, и замерла. На лице её было совершенно нечитаемое выражение, едва ли сравнимое с любой известной нам эмоцией. Они наполнились влагой, хотя ни Корво, ни она сама не могли сказать, было ли то от значимости этих воспоминаний, или от смятения.

— Я так старалась удержать их в памяти, но мне кажется, что они ускользают… Будто бы вижу, но они так далеко от меня, что кажутся совсем другими, чужими, измененными годами в этой пустой прострации…

— Ты боялась, — Корво говорил уверенно. Этот период своей жизни, кажется, такой короткий, но значительный, он запомнил так четко, как ничто больше. — Постоянно спрашивала Соколова о том, уверен ли он в своем вердикте, а он уж начал раздражаться от такого количества сомнений. Успокоилась ты только тогда, когда положение стало совсем уж очевидным. И до последнего не позволяла себе помогать.

— А ты снова ругался и на время стал моим секретарем, носился с этими бумагами, — Джессамина качнула головой, словно бы что-то воспоминая, словно бы это доставляло ей легкую назойливую боль. — Отчего-то мне казалось, что больше я никому не могу доверять. И я плакала… Так много плакала.

— Ты боялась, что станешь плохой матерью, — прошептал Корво, осознавая, насколько тяжело слышать что-то подобное и не помнить. — Ты никогда не хотела детей, но так вышло и… — И я… Была ею? — голос её был наполнен такой горечью и сожалением, что у него что-то сжалось в груди. — Скажи мне правду, пожалуйста. Я не хочу уйти в самообмане. 

Корво не знал, что ответить. Джессамина всегда была… _Занята_. Она уходила с головой в работу и снова, и снова будто бы забывала о дорогих ей людях, засыпая за столом в окружении бумаг, предпочитая ужину с ним — деловую встречу с советниками, с которой возвращалась уж слишком поздно, чтобы уделять внимание кому-либо еще. Являясь настоящей служительницей закону и народу, императрица, особенно в дни кризиса, словно бы стиралась из привычной канители взаимоотношений, отдавая всю себя на дело благое. Была ли она от этого дурной матерью и возлюбленной? Нет. Во всяком случае, не для них с Эмили. Однако зная её, зная взгляды и мысли, Корво так же понимал, что подобный рассказ расстроил бы Джессамину. И очень уж не хотел, чтобы она грустила в последние минуты своей жизни.

— У тебя никогда не хватало времени на нас с Эмили, — взвешенно и аккуратно ответил мужчина, — но ты, несмотря ни на что, любила её всем сердцем.

— И тебя тоже, — она была искренна, хотя и не смотрела на собеседника в столь трудную минуту. — Открою тебе ещё одну страшную тайну, Корво, — после смерти любовь не пропадает. Она не кончается вместе с жизнью. Душа моя не смогла существовать без любви к вам и не дано ей закончиться, пока я не исчезну. А я исчезаю, — и тут голос императрицы надломился и слеза покатилась по щеке. Каждое произнесенное слово давалось все труднее. — Умирать не страшно, Корво. Помни об этом, когда настанет твой черед. Страшно исчезать, страшно… Забывать все хорошее, что было когда-то, всех людей, важных для меня… 

Корво порывисто обнял её и прижал к себе. Она казалась невесомой, холодной, он не чувствовал сердцебиения, но знал, что если бы оно было, то сейчас медленно приходило в норму, глухо отзываясь в его собственном сознании. Ему было тепло. Ужасно тепло от того, что она снова рядом, от того, что он может её утешить, что ему дали еще мгновение, чтобы скрасить это бесконечное одиночество. Мгновение, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Джессамина судорожно вздыхала, обжигала бесчувственные легкие холодным воздухом. Они молчали до тех пора, пока вдохи эти не стали реже и спокойнее. 

В словах не было необходимости.

— Ты хотела путешествовать по морям в старости, — медленно произнес он. — Хотела увидеть Серконос, Карнаку и дом, где я жил. Посетить Тивию и Морли… Читала книги о путешествиях на Пандуссию, этот ужасный многотомник, который, мне кажется, никто кроме тебя не читал с таким интересом; и строила планы по поводу научных экспедиций. И я так любил это в тебе. Каждую деталь, каждую мелочь. Я так любил тебя, Джессамина. И, хоть мы так и не смогли встретить старость вместе, не объездили весь мир, испивая дорогое вино и танцуя на столах, я тоже открою тебе страшный секрет — любовь не пропадает и тогда, когда умирает тот, кому она принадлежит.

— В болезни и здравии… Так? — она прокрутила на пальце кольцо, что так и осталось фантомом на безжизненном теле.

— В богатстве и бедности.

— Покуда смерть не разлучит нас. 

Корво Аттано и Джессамина I Колдуин никогда не состояли в браке, однако давали друг другу клятвы и каждый раз они звучали спасательным кругом в их сердцах, словно последним отголоском надежды и чего-то хорошего, слишком уж много значения порой имели определенные слова, сказанные в нужном месте и нужное время. И это был последний раз, когда им суждено было вновь произнести их обрывки вслух. 

Солнце над Дануоллом медленно склонялось к горизонту и оранжевое небо заалело всеми оттенками красного и золотого. То был закат Вселенной и закат жизни души великой императрицы. Она исчезала. Медленно таяла и знала, что скоро, совсем скоро настанет момент небытия и эта пустота, эта тишина вместо слов наконец накроет её полностью. 

Но Джессамине не было страшно. Больше нет. В объятиях любимого, слыша его голос, чувствуя его еще живое, теплое дыхание на сердце наконец-то становилось спокойно. Она была не одна. Её лорд-протектор будет охранять жизнь, покой и безопасность, даже если и ценой собственных. _Всегда_ ценой собственных. 

Джессамина закрыла глаза. И ей не было более суждено их открыть. Однако миг этот, вопреки всей печальности обстоятельств, отозвался в её душе странным, последним светом. И с этой мыслью, последней своею мыслью, не желая более медленно терять свой рассудок, она растворилась в небытие, навсегда оставаясь в памяти тех, кому она была дорога. Навсегда становясь звездной пылью, одной из миллионов галактик в бесконечных небесах. 

Все было хорошо.


End file.
